As Long As You're Mine
by ava-bell-yan
Summary: All they had was one night to have their slice of Heaven. Sabriel. Song fic.


**Pairing: Sam/Gabriel**

**Author: ava_bell_yan**

**Rating: PG**

**Words: 723**

**Genre: Romance, hurt, acceptance**

**Summary: All they had was one night, and after that it was nothing.**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex**

**Disclaimer: These character's are not mine. All mistakes are my own.**

**Author's Note: I wrote this for someone special, I just wish that she would have had the chance to read it. I miss you Jess.**

KISS ME TOO FIERCELY  
>HOLD ME TOO TIGHT<br>I NEED HELP BELIEVING  
>YOU'RE WITH ME TONIGHT<br>MY WILDEST DREAMINGS  
>COULD NOT FORESEE<br>LYING BESIDE YOU  
>WITH YOU WANTING ME<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'VE LOST ALL RESISTANCE  
>AND CROSSED SOME BORDERLINE<br>AND IF IT TURNS OUT  
>IT'S OVER TOO FAST<br>I'LL MAKE EV'RY LAST MOMENT LAST  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE…<p>

Gabriel looked over at Sam who was laying on his back, breathing even and a light snore coming from deep in his chest. His hair brushed in front of his face and his arm was up around his head. Gabriel was laying on his side, arm under his head and his elbow was resting on a pillow. With a private smile he wiped the hair out of Sam's face. Memories of the night before flooding his mind.

_It was new and it was strange, for Gabriel to actually love the person he was with. Sam was right there in front of him, sitting on the edge of the bed, his shirt had been tossed and landed God only knows where. His hands were back behind him and he leaned back watching Gabriel who stood there in only his jeans, pants low on is hips. Silk red boxers could be seen, just barely showing themselves over the top of the pants. Sam watched as Gabriel undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. With in minutes Sam had him on the bed, sweet intense kisses that were gentle but spoke of promises to come. When they came together for the first time, Sam panting in Gabriel's shoulder until he lifted his head to look at him. Nothing but love and adoration shinning in those eyes, Gabriel never breaking his gaze. They stayed like that until it all became too much for them and got lost in each other. They couldn't tell when they started or ended, who was who but all they knew was that they were together. Even if only just for tonight._

MAYBE I'M BRAINLESS  
>MAYBE I'M WISE<br>BUT YOU'VE GOT ME SEEING  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES<br>SOMEHOW I'VE FALLEN  
>UNDER YOUR SPELL<br>AND SOMEHOW I'M FEELING  
>IT'S "UP" THAT I FELL ...<p>

When they came down from their highs, and they were laying there panting and sweating. Sam looked over to Gabriel with a certain understanding in his eyes. He looked different Gabriel thought, more certain of what needed to be done. It was like he accepted what was being thrown at him. That because of something Gabriel had done he could get through it. It wasn't that Gabriel had gone down to find Sam anymore, it was now Sam understood. That he know had the power to just say the word and he could be with Gabriel again, somewhere that all of the things with Lucifer and Lilith never existed. He knew that all he had to was ask, and Gabriel would take him up, into Heaven and never look back.

EVERY MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>I'LL WAKE UP MY BODY  
>AND MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME...<p>

SAY THERE'S NO FUTURE  
>FOR US AS A PAIR …<p>

AND THOUGH I MAY KNOW  
>I DON'T CARE …<p>

JUST FOR THIS MOMENT  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE<br>COME BE HOW YOU WANT TO  
>AND SEE HOW BRIGHT WE SHINE<br>BORROW THE MOONLIGHT  
>UNTIL IT IS THROUGH<br>AND KNOW I'LL BE HERE HOLDING YOU  
>AS LONG AS YOU'RE MINE...<p>

Except, Sam would never ask that of Gabriel. He would never ask him to take him away from Dean, no matter how dreadful the circumstances were. It was also that Gabriel would never ask him to go, he knew that Sam needed Dean. He was his brother, he was their family and that's what mattered most to the Winchester's he knew. Sam and Dean were strong where Gabriel wasn't, they could never walk away from each other. They both knew, Sam and Gabriel, that after tonight they would never be like this again. They accepted that, it killed them and Sam had tears in his eyes as they laid there in the afterglow looking at each other. Trying to memorize everything that most had a lifetime to study but for them, it would all be gone in a matter of hours. They were just happy to have that moment for themselves, their one slice of time.


End file.
